24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kim Bauer
Valencia and the bomb It was mentioned in Day 5 that she and Barry were living in Valencia, right? And since Valencia is where the bomb went off in Day 6, that would make her status "Unknown," would it not? Hypnometal 06:09, 23 May 2007 (UTC) : For the sake of argument, let's just say that the bomb went off in Los Angeles. That's about 95% of the characters there. That means that all the characters living in LA that haven't appeared since after the bomb went off will have to be given an Unknown status, which isn't very appropriate to do. Additionally, the top policy on character status says that the last time the character was on screen depicted his life in danger is the primary merit for an unknown status. Since Kim's life wasn't in immediate danger the last time we saw her, she cannot be unknown. --Deege515 08:53, 23 May 2007 (UTC) When was Kim born? Someone recently changed the article from saying she was 15 on Day 1 to saying she was 17. I think there are two key pieces of evidence for the 15 age argument: *During Day 1, after she sneaks out, Teri tells Jack "SheKim can forget about getting her driver's license." By the time she's 17, I would think the issue of a driver's license would be resolved, and she would have had it by then-the issue would be having it taken away. *According to Kim's Day 2 profile, she had dropped out of high school(presumably due to the grief over Teri's death, and the resulting estrangement from Jack). If she had been 17 on Day 1, she could have been a senior in high school and just completed and graduated in the time it would have taken her to find the job with the Mathesons. On the other hand, is there a case for saying she was 17 on Day 1? I'm willing to listen. : According to Findings at CTU, Kim was 15 on Day 1 and Janet was 17. I interpret this as meaning that Kim turned 16 later that year, and that Janet either repeated a grade in school or just happens to have a friend in the lower grade. For my timeline, I have Kim being born in 1986, some time after March, presuming Day 1 takes place in 2002. --Proudhug 03:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC) : I always thought she was like 15 or 16 because Teri mentioned her driver's liscence and just the way she acted. How do we know she was in a romantic relationship whith Barry Landes, could someone please tell me?Vichy101 12:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) : Granted this link is from 2009, the California DMV website (http://dmv.ca.gov/dl/dl_info.htm) states that one must "be 16 years old" to be eligible to take the driver's test. By Teri's statement, I agree with Proudhug's assumption Kim is 15, likely has her permit, is turning 16 soon where she will take the driver's test. Azure Syaoran 19:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : One thing I think is odd, is that Teri's profile states that she was 34 when she died. If Kim were 17, 16 or even 15 during Day 1, she and Jack would have been teenage parents. We all know they went to college, and Teri's first job was at an art gallery in Italy. That doesn't fit with her having Kim at that age.-- 19:35, 2 May 2009 (UTC)Quib Kimberly "Kim" Bauer Technically, shouldn't the name of this article be "Kimberly Bauer?" I'm going to move it unless someone tells me not to. --StBacchus 14:02, 17 July 2006 (UTC) : The Manual of Style states that we should use "the name by which the character was most commonly known in the the 24''verse, with later names preferred to earlier ones, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames." Kim is most commonly known as "Kim Bauer". Earlier episodes call her "Kimberly" every once in a while, but she's ultimately still more commonly known as "Kim", therefore we should stick with that. --Proudhug 00:05, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::According to that sentence, we prefer full names to nicknames. Taking a leaf out of your book and asking the math question: how many times does Kimberly have to be referred to as "Kim" before that's the "most common" usage? Also, in the case of someone like Nikola Luminovic, he was never known by that name except for one page in one of the books. So, most commonly, he's just Nikola. Or Nabilla Al-Jamil, whose last name was only used once - we should leave the surname off the page title? It helps nothing to have the page titles willy-nilly like that when we can always make a redirect. I say we move this page to "Kimberly Bauer" and make "Kim Bauer" the redirect. --StBacchus 00:38, 18 July 2006 (UTC) : I don't really understand why you prefer "Kimberly Bauer" over "Kim Bauer", though. "Kim" isn't a nickname. It's the common form of "Kimberly". My view on it is this. If the character has a first and last name, we include both, regardless of the frequency of either. Middle names are only included if they're used more often than not. In the case of someone having alternate first or last names, the most commonly used version is used. I don't know how many times "Kim" was used versus "Kimberly", but I'm positive it was a lot more. : To recap my side of the argument, there are three clauses in the MoS note: :: '''the name by which the character was most commonly known in the ''24''verse' ::: She's more commonly known as Kim Bauer. :: later names preferred to earlier onces ::: "Kimberly" was mainly only used early on, ie. Season 1, Findings at CTU, Fox.com S1 profile, etc. :: full names preferred to partial names or nicknames ::: "Kim" is not a nickname or a partial name.. It's a common form of "Kimberly". It's probably how she signs her cheques. --Proudhug 02:30, 18 July 2006 (UTC) I prefer Kimberly because that's her real name. Unless Kim is the name on her birth certificate, it is a nickname. If she were called both "Sarah" and "Sally," Sally would still be her nickname, even though many people use it as a name in its own right. The "most commonly used" clause should only take effect in the event that a character has been called by two separate and distinct names - such as Jackie/Marci. --StBacchus 07:04, 18 July 2006 (UTC) : So if we find out that Jack Bauer's real name is indeed "John Wesley Bauer", we should move his article there because it appears on his birth certificate? Of course not, that'd be silly. Rick's full name is "Richard Marc Allen", but he's only ever referred to as "Rick" on the show. We add his last name because it's known. We don't want to start confusing people by moving pages to "Robert Warner", "Daniel Mounts", "Michael Novick", etc. --Proudhug 08:06, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that the only reason we didn't do that already was because we don't actually know whether those are their real names or not. We can still link and refer to the more commonly used name. If we set Kim Bauer to redirect to Kimberly Bauer, people will still be able to find the page with no problem. --StBacchus 08:42, 18 July 2006 (UTC) : Near as I can tell though, no other site does what you are suggesting. (Jack Ryan, Tom Paris, etc.) --Proudhug 11:33, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::I agree, people like Miss Cleo, real name Youree Dell Harris, is known by her most common name. Kiefer Sutherland is really Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland, but that'd be a sort of silly page name. - Xtreme680 18:55, 20 July 2006 (UTC) Verb Tense Why is it "was the daughter of Jack Bauer"?--CWY2190 03:54, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :Because pretty much everything save the episode guides are past tense. -WarthogDemon 03:55, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :: Check out the Manual of Style for information on tense. --Proudhug 04:06, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::: Ok, I got it. Thanks.--CWY2190 (Talk) 04:14, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :: Anytime. :D --Proudhug 04:17, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Maiden Name Now Kim Bauer is married. Her last name isn't Bauer anymore. Does anyone by any chance know her new lasy name? It seems wierd saying this, but we might want to move the articles name to "Kim" since we know her last name isn't Bauer. If her new last name is not revealed, we can switch the move to Kim Bauer. --Mstouffer 21:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Until her married name is revealed, I think it should remain at "Kim Bauer". Per the Manual of Style, articles about characters should be titled by what the character is most commonly known as. --22:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) There's no reason to think she isn't still call Kim Bauer. Many women in the show kept their name after marriage, the first two that spring to mind being Michelle Dessler and Karen Hayes. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :: Have there even been any women on 24 who have changed their name after being married during the run of the series? --proudhug 06:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC)